A Change in Heart
by NotReesesPieces
Summary: Instead of the 100 year quest, they send Lucy off so they won't find out that Fairy Tail excommunicated Natsu, an old friend who came back from her grieving year offers him another chance of life in her world in the country Of Japan where there is a city with heroes and villains. Oh and they go on an school trip to TCA, aka True Cross Academy.
1. The Fairy that was to become a Hero

**This is not the chapter yet but just saying a few things before you read on.**

 **The ships will happen very slowly so beware, different crossover ships will happen will happen so beware. I will be doing those weird narrator intros in my own style. by the way my fanfics aren't in order so I will tell you. Soulless 1, A new life 2, Wizards and Mages 3, Continental buffet War 4, A Change of heart 5, Chaotic Wars, Right? 6.**

 **Disclaimer: You know what it is**

* * *

The Fairy that was to become a Hero Chapter 1

The group of friends laughed together, they were heading back to Fairy Tail after their last mission. Natsu kicked down the guild doors like usual to meet a joyful Fairy Tail greet them. It had been a year ever since the war with the Alveraz Empire, the guild was still healing but things got better, Lucy was an international author thanks to her book, Iris's Adventure (?), and received an award. The team wondered if they were ever going to see Hogwarts anytime but they knew it wouldn't be for a while since Reese was missing, she left in the middle of the war before they could even her bring back to Fairy Tail. She was the reason why they had at least a year, give or take, to train not to mention the other unexpected events that took place. The celestial spirits knew where she was but it seemed like she went to Earth to grieve for something for the whole year since the time she left, no one had seen her until Natsu kicked down the door.

"Sheesh kid, when are you gonna give the old pervert a break. Seriously though." They turned to see Reese leaning against one of the pillars with her hood down.

Ever since the Eclipse Zodiac incident which affected her too, she felt comfortable telling the guild that she was actually a celestial spirit and a pillar, that was revealed when she sent help which was Sofia and Grace who tattle tailed on her true identity, honestly they weren't that surprised. Not to mention that everyone in the guild now knew about Natsu being E.N.D, having to be able to master half its power.

Lucy grinned, "Its nice to have you back, Reese."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Hey Mira, get me some extra caffeine no black coffee please, double the whipped cream on mine. I need my daily coffee." She mumbled before heading towards the bar.

"That reminds me, Lucy, before you left for that quest you said you were going to take two solo missions right after by yourself." Mira reminded Lucy.

Lucy smacked her forehead and thanked Mira before grabbing the two requests and heading off, when she left the guild got suspiciously quiet. It seemed like everyone knew about except Natsu and Reese (well she obviously just arrived).Natsu looked around to see almost everyone staring at him while Makarov walked towards him with a solemn look.

"Hey Gramps, whats going on?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, by order of the King of Fiore and the agreement of the New Council you are now hereby excommunicated from Fairy Tail." Everyone and everything went silent until it was broken by a glass shattering on the floor.

"You can't be serious, right?" Natsu asked, trying to find that joking look in Makarov's eyes but he found none, "No way..."

Natsu then bursted into flames, everyone backing away until Saphira extinguished his flames using her water dragon powers.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have I not been informed of this?" Reese asked.

"Technically you weren't exactly here so-"

"Does Lucy know of this, wait don't answer that I already know. You sent her off so she wouldn't know of this not to mention the fact that she would not allow this."

The guild looked ashamed of themselves, they should be. Natsu stormed out of the guild, too ashamed and upset to look back. Reese slowly turned around with a disappointed frown on her face.

"Looks like fairy girl's guild have disappointed me for the last time, goodbye Fairy Tail." she then ran outside of the guild to see Natsu trudging away, hands shoved in his pockets while tears dripped from his eyes.

"Hey flame thrower! Wait up!" She shouted as Natsu groaned, thinking that it was Mira or Saphira.

"Listen, didn't you kick me out of the guild already? Just leave me alone-"

But he didn't get to finish since he spoke back at her which made her smack his head in return.

"You idiot! How many times do I have to smack some sense into that little peanut brain of yours. Jeez, over the year you were supposed to get smarter and stronger not dumber and stronger." She exclaimed as she rested her head in her hands.

"Hey! And we just get to the point already?" He groaned.

"Whatever..., I am giving you another chance at life in another world."

Natsu blinked, "So you're gonna kill me then revive me, then send me to another world?"

She face palmed, "You're an idiot, first of all no I am not killing you that's absurd, second of all I'm not sending you to just any world, I'm sending you to Japan on Earth, my home dimension. Musutafu, Japan is where you will be going." She said proudly, placing hands her hips heroically (ha pun). She then started jumping up and down like a fan girl meeting her favorite whatever she likes like BTS for example.

"Wait a moment, explain in more deeper detail, am I allowed to use magic there?" Natsu said as put his hands up in a slow down motion.

She stopped jumping up and down and scratched the back of her neck while chuckling nervously, "Sorry, I drunk seven cups of coffee instead of five today, I kinda went over my limit. Anyways in Musutafu they have these special abilities called quirks, kinda like magic but your born with it and manifest when you get older. A Quirk is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories for example you can have an ice quirk where you have control over ice or you can transform into someone. The three types of quirks are Emitter where you emit some kind of element, Transformation where you can transform yourselves or someone else, then there is Mutant that changes your physical appearance so your body can get used to it. You can train in schools to have more control over your quirk like UA which is the most recommend school along with well known pro heroes as their teachers. Did you get all of that?" She asked him while he had a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Uh,yeah I think I did..." She then smacked his head as she explained it in baby steps, once he finally understood everything she explained the major detail about Musutafu.

"When you there they are a few things you _must_ know about, in there you will encounter people called heroes and villains I think you will be able to tell the difference between them, you are not able to fight the villains without your hero license or permission from your hero teacher or guardian. When you go over there, you will be meeting someone with green hair and a purple amulet, you can trust him. I'll also be turning you back into a 16 year old so you can school. Now you will still be Natsu Dragneel and your quirk will be called fire dragon but I will be your 'sister' so my surname will change to Dragneel just so you can get into the Entrance Exam for UA-"

"Hold up, what is UA?" Natsu as Reese just stared at him.

She then gave him a back hand to his head, "YOU'RE EVEN MORE STUPIDER THAN BEFORE! Look do you want to go or not cause you need to make a choice soon."

He pondered over it for a while until.

"Send me to this place."

* * *

 _Italics=_ Voice in Deku's head.

 _Italics underlined_ = Deku's thoughts

 **Bold=** Speech of the teachers talking to each other in a meeting

A messy green haired boy wearing a purple pendant was nervously walking towards the gate, muttering to himself when a spiky blond haired boy bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going- DEKU!? What the hell are you doing here? You're just a quirkless loser!" The blond haired boy smugly said.

 _'Oh great, its him again.'_ The voice in his head groaned.

Before the green haired boy could give back a comeback someone already did it for him.

"Hey! Stop bullying before I pulverize you!" A pink haired boy said as he walked over, the blond haired guy glared at him but then backed off as he scoffed while he shoved his hands in his pockets, then walked away towards the entrance.

The green haired boy turned to the pink haired boy, "You didn't have to do that, I'm already used to his bullying and now he is going to bully you too..."

He frowned, "I couldn't care less if he does it to me but you on the other hand shouldn't let him bully you like that if you're gonna be a hero, my name is Natsu Dragneel, whats yours?"

"Izuku Midoriya." He said smiling as he stuck out his hand. Natsu shook it.

 _'This guy...I'm getting a weird vibe from him...'_ The voice in his head said.

"Then why did that guy call you Deku?" Natsu asked while Izuku looked down

"Well we knew each other since childhood, he called me Deku and I called him Kacchan. His quirk is explosion, it quite amazing." Deku stated, Natsu stared at him confused when he said explosion.

 _'He is basically a bitch...'_ The voice snorted.

 _'Please don't.'_

"So he basically explodes explosions? That is one confusing sentence I thought I would never say, anyways we should head to the orientation to get to the Entrance Exam, Izuku." Natsu grinned widely.

As they headed towards to school entrance, Deku couldn't help but shake off the feeling that his years in UA were going to be quite interesting, if he passed the exam of course. As all of them sat in their seats, a weirdly loud man with long, spiky hair came strolling in with a huge grin.

"Hello and welcome to the UA Entrance Exam, my name is Present Mic if you didn't know already." He shouted as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Natsu frowned, "Why is this guy so loud? It's hurting my sensitive ears..." Natsu moaned as he covered his ears, Deku stared at him as he then took out a slightly burnt notebook.

"Well his quirk is Voice meaning that it increases the volume of his voice, creating sound waves that can drown out any sounds. It probably explains why his voice is so loud." Deku then tucked his notebook back into his bag. As Present Mic finished his introduction, he then started to explain the rules of the exam when a screen of bots appeared on the screen behind him.

"U.A. High's Entrance Exam consists of a written and a practical test. During the practical exam, candidates conduct mock battles in replica urban settings. Examines are given ten minutes to use their Quirks to immobilize robotic villains in order to score points depending on the robot's point value. The more points one examine earns, the higher their chance is to get accepted into U.A. High. Candidates are not allowed to fight other candidates, doing so results in disqualification. Other than scoring villain points, judges monitoring the exam reward rescue points for heroic acts. This criterion is not shared with the students, so they are motivated towards genuine selflessness.

Each defeated Villain Bot is worth a certain amount of points, which are assigned to the Bots according to their difficulty level:

1 Point - Easy Villains

2 Points - Medium Villains

3 Points - Hard Villain

Arena Traps"

One examine put his hand up, "Yes?"

The examine stood up as he shoved his glasses up, "You have explained all the other bots and the points we will earn from them but you have not explained about the big Arena bots." Present Mic blinked twice before looking back to the screen.

"Ah yes, thank you young man, you may now sit. These robots are the Arena Traps, they cost no points and quite hard to beat so you have to avoid those ones, but its not like any of you can beat them so..." There was uncomfortable shuffling in the audience, " Will everyone please go outside, there you will be separated from your friends into rural areas where you will be given ten minutes to destroy as much robots as you can. Now, out you go!"

When everyone was outside, Deku got even more nervous than before. What if he didn't pass the exam? What would his mum think of him? What would All Might think of him? Then a thought came to his head, _you failed to pass the exam, I should have never given One for All to you. Your such a disappoint to all of us. All Might said as he turned around and stalked away._

 _'Stop being so negative.'_

 _'I can't help it, I'm so nervous...'_

A voice then snapped him back to reality, "You know, I was actually surprised that you managed to fool the pros into letting you compete. Whatever, its not like your gonna pass anyway." Kacchan smirked as he gave a thumbs down to Deku.

 _'Here comes explosion bitch.'_

 _'Can you please stop swearing in my head?'_

"What did I tell you about leaving Izuku alone?" Natsu exclaimed as Kacchan glared at the both of them.

While they were having their little argument, the same student stared at them. He wore a blue tracksuit with boosters in his calf, he pushed his glasses up and walked towards the arguing group.

"If you want to succeed in life and pass the exam then I suggest you focus on the exam and not each other." He said while Kacchan gave out a tsk.

"Like I need your advice, four eyes. I'm gonna pass anyways."

"Hhheelllo eveybody and welcome to the Entrance Exam. Like I said before you will have ten minutes to get as much points as you great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra! Break a leg, everyone!"

The gates then opened slowly, everyone rushing in desperate to pass the exam. The first one in was Natsu as he used his fire dragon quirk to demolish five easy villain bots at once.

 ** _Name: Natsu Dragneel His quirk: Fire Dragon His quirk allows him to emit fire and consume fire to gain more strength. He also has the same abilities as a dragon like heighten dragon hearing and smell. Although his weakness is transportation aka motion sickness._**

Just right after, explosions through three medium villain robots destroying them completely.

 _ **Name: Bakugo Katsuki His quirk: Explosion His quirk allows him to emit explosions from his palms created by his sweat. The more he sweats, the more stronger the explosions become, but his explosions lessens in strength in cold weather.**_

As he went looking for some robots, a beam of sparkly blue light pierced through the robot that was behind him.

"Voila! The bastardy villain has been defeated by moi!"

 _ **Name: Yuga Aoyama His quirk: Naval Laser His quirk allows him to shoot sparkly lasers from his belly button from short to long distance, his laser is able to signal allies and illuminate dark places. Overusing this quirk causes damage to his stomach.**_

When he finally found a robot it was already too late until someone already had destroyed the robot, guess what it was four eyes- I mean the examine.

 _ **Name: Tenya Iida His quirk: Engine His quirk is able to boost him at high speeds, his quirk needs fuel to boost them like an actual vehicle, he uses orange juice to fuel his engines while carbonated drinks stall his engines.**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the teachers of UA...**

 **"Clearly the examines have no idea how many villains are present or there locations, they have limited time and must cover a vast area to hunt every last target. Some are using they're quirks to navigate them which is quite simple while others are struggling. Others are using their other abilities like speed or hearing to pull ahead of their peers, while others are wondering around aimlessly or using their raw power. Of course the ones who will pass the exam are the ones who use all the necessary abilities needed like the pink haired boy." One teacher simply stated.**

 **(Natsu unexpectedly growls at someone calling his hair pink)**

 **"Hmm, I'd say this years group looks promising..." A lady said.**

 **"You think so Midnight, it will be great if I was to help teach a class with a little caffeine in their system." Another lady said as she sipped her coffee.**

 **"Yes but don't you mean adrenaline? Anyways the only way to find out is by their results, well now the real test is about to come." A man said as he pushed a button to release something that you will now see.**

* * *

When all things seemed as nothing more could go wrong, a loud boom exploded from a nearby building as a Arena Trap emerged from the rubble it then let out an earth shaking punch making rubble from broken buildings fall.

 **"This is the moment where a person's true colors are revealed when they are faced with danger." One of the teachers again commented on**.

Everyone in the area tried to run away as fast as they could but there was one still left. Deku spotted a girl with brown hair crouching down in fear, afraid of getting hit by the rubble that was coming down straight at her. Deku dashed towards it, jumping up in the air, and smashed to little pieces then jumped towards the robot as red electricity surrounded him and mostly his arm. That when the heroes started to pay a little more attention to the fighting.

 **"There are no combat points for taking on that humongous villain but there is opportunity. A chance to shine! To show what you are really made up of!"**

"Smash!" He shouted as he landed an uppercut on the villain, launching him backwards all ruined and crumpled up.

 _'Good job, kid. You did it without using my power.'_ The voice congratulated.

I wonder if the school if going to pay for the damages.

Everyone else who was watching just stood there in shock, the little crybaby at the start of the exam. the one everyone thought wouldn't pass was the one who destroyed the hardest villain in the exam and saved a person from getting crushed to death.

 **The woman smiled as she finished her coffee, put her rubbish in the bin and walked away saying these final words, "Yep, definitely going to be interesting..."**

As Deku laid on the ground, injured, an old lady came up to him.

"Oh my goodness, you were hurt this baldly by your own quirk, sonny?" She said, _'It's as though his body can't control his own quirk or else...'_.

She then puckered her lips and kissed him on the head, making everyone sweatdrop at her actions.

 _'That's gross...'_

"Um did she just kiss him?" A random examine asked.

"It's my quirk now please leave while I tend to this boy's injuries."

* * *

 **"Well now we got the results back lets read them out. The first on the leader board was Natsu Dragneel along with Katsuki Bakugo.**

 **"My oh my, sure I understand why the Dragneel kid passed since got 57 villain points and 20 hero points but the Katsuki kid got first place as well with no hero points." The one called Midnight said.**

 **"Most heroes like to only focus on taking out only the villains and leave the rescuing to the others, I see this kid was exactly like that with his flashy quirk to bring them close and destroy the villains, he could be quite the hero if it wasn't for his ill-mannered attitude towards other people. We might as well just adopt another Endeavor!" Present Mic joked.**

 **"In contrast, there is one student with no villain points but 60 hero points." Midnight said.**

 **"There have been examines in the past that have been able to take out the large villain, but it was been a while since I have seen someone blow it away, even though he suffered from his own attack he did save someone in the process, it sort of reminds me of All Might..." A concrete man said as other agreed with him.**

 **A man with long black hair and tired eyes stood against the wall, staring at the picture of the fallen Deku when someone came in and interrupted his train of thought.**

 **"Are you excited for this year? I sure am!" The woman with the coffee exclaimed.**

 **"No and the reason why your excited, you're always away on 'other' missions with your 'friends'." He stated.**

 **She pouted as she took a sip from her coffee, "You know Aizawa, you're such a sore loser who never has any fun, especially when you're being mean to your new teacher assistant. That reminds me, look at my hero license! They added such great detail to my teacher's license don't ya think?"  
**

 **He groaned as he walked away.**

 _Meanwhile on the beach..._

Deku ran to the seaside shore to see All Might in his true form standing, what he did not notice was that there were two other people on the beach.

"All Might!" Deku called out to him as he spat out a mouthful of blood.

 _'That's probably not a smart idea.'_ The voice in his head warned.

"Who was that?" He spat out as more blood.

"All Might? No way, where?!" The people said as the looked around.

All Might shivered in fear, "Repeat after me, 'I had the wrong person.'"

He then realized the situation and waved his arms frantically in the air, "Gomen'nasai! I had the wrong person!"

"Aw what, I was hoping to see him..." They moaned as they left the beach.

"Congrats on passing the exam!" He smiled as he gave him a thumbs up.

"T-thank you very much!" They gave each a high five.

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you. You're the type that would think that it is cheating, right? I wasn't one of the judges." He shrugged.

"Thank you for your consent, but I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at UA. That's why you came here, huh?" He smiled while All Might awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"I couldn't tell anyone at the school before they announced it but somehow one person found out," The imagine of the woman drinking coffee appeared in his mind, "they had just offered me the job while I was looking for a successor."

 _'So he was originally planning to choose one of the students, one student gifted with an amazing quirk. Unlike them, I have something none of them would understand.' _

_'Don't doubt yourself, kid, besides you still have me.'_

 _' Yay...' _He replied sacrastically _._

"My body broke from one kick and punch of One for All, I can't control it at all."

"That can't be helped, its like saying to someone who has suddenly grown a tail to do a trick, they aren't able to control it on the spot."

 _'That's true...'_

"Wait a minute, so you're saying you knew this would happen?" Deku frowned.

"Well, there wasn't enough time...but in the end it turned 'all might'." He laughed at his own pun, "Right now you are either at 100% or 0, but once you can control it you will be able to adjust to what your body can handle."

"Control?!"

"The more you train the vessel, the more you are able to control the power and use it freely," He then transformed into his One for All form, "Like this!" He then squashed the can with his own bare hand.

The people who just left the beach came back and spotted All Might, "No way, All Might is here!"

He sweat dropped as he tried to run away, "Let's go, young Midoriya!"

"Y-yes sir!" he then ran after him.

 _'The flame I passed onto you is still small, but in the future it will be exposed to wind and rain to grow even bigger, an then, I will slowly grow weak and I will finish my job. Yeah, that's deep.'_ (All Might)

 _Later in April..._

As he was once again walking towards the gates of UA, he was stopped by a familiar friendly voice, "Yo Izuku! Long time no see, huh?" Natsu called out as he waved his arm at him.

Deku smiled, "Same to you, I guessed you passed the exam."

"Yep, my sister was originally going to send a recommendation but then she decided that it was better if I proved to my class that I should and will be able to be a pro hero." He said as they jogged towards their class together, "Damn, I'm gonna get lost in this place.

He nodded in agreement, "Yep, this place is way too big. Now, class 1-A, where is it- oh here it is!" He said as they stood in front of the classroom door which was surprisingly big, "Is it for accessibility?"

"Dunno but lets go in!" He cheered as he pushed Deku in.

"Don't place your feet on the table, don't you think it is disrespectful to the UA upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" Iida said, he reminded Natsu of a similar but scary authority figure.

"Nope, What junior high school did you go to, extra?" He snorted.

Deku sulked, mostly because of the reason that the people he didn't want to be classmates with were here, while Natsu grinned away like an idiot, mostly because he is one.

"I attended Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida." He then put out his hand but Kacchan didn't bother taking it.

"So your a damn elite, huh. Looks like I'll have some fun crushing you."

"Crushing?! That's cruel, do you really aim to be a hero?" He flinched back then saw Deku in the doorway, "You're..."

He then got back into his nervous state as the whole class stared at him, "Oh, um..."

Natsu then pushed him in even more, "Now go make some new friends!" He then headed towards his seat.

Iida then marched towards Deku in a way that he meant friendly, definitely like Erza, "Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy, my name is-"

 _'Don't freeze up kid!'_

"I heard! I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you Iida."

He then put his hands down,"Midoriya, you do realize that there was more to that exam do you? I had no idea, I misjudged you, I hate to admit it but you are better than me."

"Actually, I didn't realize anything..."

then the same girl he save at the exam was there at the doorway.

"Green, curly hair, you're the one who saved me! My name is Uraraka. You passed just like Present Mic said! Of course you did, your punch was amazing!" She then started to do some weird punching action.

As the newly made friendship group started to chat more, Kacchan stared at them, _'how dare he defy me? Something's up...'_

"Settle down and sit, if you want to play tea time with friends then I suggest you will go somewhere else, otherwise..."The yellow caterpillar left the threat hanging as the class stared at his lying figure, he then unzipped his sleeping bag and drank a juice carton.

 _'Something is here!?'_ They all thought in unison

"It took you 8 seconds for you to become quiet, you kids aren't rational," He said as he stepped out of his sleeping bad to reveal a familiar hero, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouto Aizawa." He grumbled.

 _'Homeroom teacher?!'_

He checked his watch,"It seems as my teacher assistant is running late, probably to take a break at a coffee shop. Now I want you to put on your school tracksuit and head on over to the field."

As they got onto the field they all were surprised at the same thing, "A Quirk assessment test?!"

"U.A's selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are, that is also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing this since junior high, right? Physical fitness tests where you aren't allowed to use your quirk, the country still takes your averages taken from results from the students not using there quirks. It's not rational,yet the Ministry of Education is still procrastinating. Natsu and Bakugo, you two both finished on top of the exam of the practical exam, right?"

Natsu leaned into Deku, "I thought his name was Kacchan." He whispered.

"Well, Kacchan is my nick name for him, his real name is Bakugo."

"Natsu, what was your result of the softball throw?"

"70 meters."

"And what about you, Bakugo?"

"67 meters."

"Alright then, Natsu I want you to show me how far you can throw it with your quirk."

As he stood in the circle while he shouted out these words that shocked everybody, "Fire Dragon Grip Strike!" He then threw the ball with half of his strength, then the ball combusted into flames as the ball shot across the sky like a shooting star, when it landed Aizawa checked his phone and read out his score aloud.

"754.3 meters." He said calmly while everyone just stared in shock at Natsu who was grinning, "Your turn Bakugo."

He streched his arms as he got into his position and shouted, "GO TO HELLL!"

Then his ball rocketed across the sky and landed a few meters away from Natsu's ball.

"750.2 meters."

Now everyone was shocked, it was no wonder how those got first place in the exam.

"Whoever gets last place in all eight exams will be judged to no potential and will be expelled with no expulsion. This will probably give my assistant time to get here"

 _ **Name: Shouto Aizawa also known as Eraser Head His quirk: Erasure, his quirk also him to erase others quirks as long as he keeps his eyes open, once you make eye contact with him while he is using his quirk it will be temporarily erased. A sign of his quirk is when his hair goes up while his eyes turn red.**_

 **A/N: I'm gonna skip the tests cause I'm lazy, just watch the the episode 'What can I do for now.'**

Everyone stared in shock at Deku, even Kacchan who was raging quite badly.

"DEKU YOU BASTARD! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Before anyone was hurt, a darkish purple lasso grabbed Kacchan by the waist preventing him from using his quirk on Deku.

"So I just go out for a coffee break and then a student tries to attack another student, jeez Aizawa you need to put a leash on you students." The lady said as she drank from her coffee.

Everyone in class 1-A stared in shock, well except from Natsu and Deku, you'll find out more about it later.

Aizawa stared at her, "First of all, your late, Reese, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, second of all it doesn't take you long to get a cup of coffee,

"I got you one two."

"Your still late."

She shrugged, "The queue was long."

"You could have went to another shop."

She gritted her teeth together, "I wanted to get good coffee where they will not mess up my order."

"Afterwards?"

"It was traffic."

"You could have walked."

She then got into a fit, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! SHEESH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING CATERPILLAR BOY!"

He smirked at her then faced the class, "Everybody, meet my coffee addicted teacher assistant, Reese Dragneel."

They all stared at her then at Natsu before, "SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!" most them shouted.

"Yeah, that's why I almost got a recommendation in." He grinned.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Now if you have any questions put your hand up."

One hand came from Iida, "Why did Mr Aizawa say you were 'addicted' to coffee?"

She smiled, "Good question. The caffeine boosts and generates my quirk like orange juice boosts your engines, anything else?" No one puts up their hands, "Good now lets carry on!"

 _Later on when the exam results came..._

Miydoria looked visibly panicked, he got last place! Bakugo smirked, finally getting what he wanted by Deku getting expelled.

 _'You shouldn't worry kid, I mean he could be kidding.'_

 _'Could be?'_

 _'Maybe...'_

"Izuku Midoriya you got last place so that means... you will not be expelled today." Aizawa said as 1-A's jaws dropped to the floor.

 _'There's your answer.'_

"What did you drop your jaws for- wait a minute... Aizawa, did you say that you would expel the student who got last place?" Reese questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No."

"Oh, cause I thought that you-"

"I didn't only say that I would expel the person but I would expel them with no expulsion and would be deemed with no potential." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She sighed as she turned to the class, "Don't worry class, none of you will be expelled unless you break the rules, even so he said it so you would try your hardest to get the best score you could get, now while everyone heads back to class could Natsu and Izuku stay behind, I need to talk to the both of you."

When everyone gone back to class, she turned to the two boys.

"I guess you two have already been introduced to each other?" She asked while they nodded their heads, "Natsu, you can act cool now. He knows about me so its alright."

"Really?" he faced Deku, "How?"

Deku twiddled with his fingers, "Should I let him out?"

She nodded, Deku then relaxed as a dark purple mist circled Deku, leaves on the ground circling around him. When it stopped, he opened his eyes instead of his vibrant green eyes it was golden yellow, "Its good to see you again, Reese."

She smiled at him, "It's good to see you too, Mephilles."

I know what you're thinking right now, 'Oh its Sonic.' Let me get this straight, he is not from Sonic and does not plan on world domination. Sure they might have the same power but they are very different.

Natsu gaped at the sight, maybe this was the guy Reese said he could trust not to mention he had that weird purple amulet. Was that the reason why Deku was so conflicted at times with himself.

Mephilles/Deku turned to Natsu, "You must E.N.D, my name is Mephilles, the Seventh pillar ever made in creation, I am also the holder of the seventh Infinity Stone which is the dark stone, also the purple amulet."

Natsu blinked, "So your the reason why Izuku looks like his at war with himself, makes sense...wait a minute, that makes Reese the eighth... if your the seventh pillar in existence then how come I never heard about you in Evergood?"

He faced Reese, "He visited the school?" she nodded, "Well then the reason why I am not mentioned is because I am supposed to be dead, and before you can interrupt me I will explain to you how and why. Reason being, I was dating Reese even though they said that we couldn't be together. I first met her when Tanabata invited the original Seven over in the celestial spirit world after Reese had found the perfect candidates for the Zodiac positions, we were still young when I first met her when I was wandering around the halls. Ever since then we have been secretly meeting each other in our hidden hideout."

"Sooo your relationship was kind of like a Romeo and Juliet situation?"

"Yes but Romeo and Juliet was based off me and Mephilles except it was tweaked a little, anyways I'll carry on the story, one day my father caught me leaving the celestial grounds and followed me only to be seeing me and Mephilles together. He separated us and sent Mephilles off to Anxiteris, the pillar court room, he didn't lie about anything and they still sentenced him to death." Natsu froze, "Fortunately my brother, Takayashi, and Aric were in debt of us so they found a way of finding him another body when he gets reborn."

"What happens when your reborn?"

She tapped her chin, "Well I don't to be exact but when you are sentenced to death to the most strongest and farthest star in the universe you can't exactly be reborn so Takayashi and Aric found a way, don't ask me how but they did. Me and Mephilles still owe them for what they did."

Natsu blinked multiple times, "Okay...could you repeat all of that again?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm being lazy again so I'm gonna skip the part where class 1-A partner up and fight each other and the part where the league of Villains invade except for the last part cause now you will see why.**

They were all tired and slightly injured, especially the teachers. Aizawa was all banged up and beaten, 13 was half destroyed and All Might couldn't keep up his form any much longer. It was a miracle when Iida arrived back with Reese and the other teachers.

As everyone was treating their own injuries, something came crashing through the glass dome, falling from the sky almost hitting the ground. Thankfully Bakugo (shocker) was able to catch it before it hit the ground, a crowd gathered around him as everyone tried to get a peek of what it was until Reese shouted out to clear a path.

She walked through and froze, Natsu followed her and also froze, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

In Bakugo's arm was a golden haired girl who had a pouch full of strange looking keys, a black hand glove covering her right hand and smelt of vanilla and strawberries. Yes, in Bakugo's arms was Lucy Hearfilla.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	2. Sport's Festival

**This is the second chapter for A Change of Heart, recommended anime for today is Assassination Classroom from Grace, my favorite is Karma my fav boiii! Extra credit to Sofia who is now officially Sofia Cherryblossom, heh heh...please don't kill me.**

 **Reminder: Aizawa is able to temporarily erase Natsu's and Lucy's magic just as much as Monoma is able to steal their magic temporarily but can't use it to use it to its full extent like being able to eat fire. Aizawa does it to Reese but she doesn't care she can either use her wand (Magic from Hogwarts) or just annoy him by poking him, or use her katana to attack if he ever erase's her quirk but Copy doesn't work on her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _Italics-_ Mephilles thoughts _  
Italics_ underlined- Deku's thoughts _  
_

Sport's Festival? Chapter two

After the fallen blond fell through the roof, Aizawa helped Reese carry her to the emergency room where Recovery Girl stood waiting on placed her on the medical bed while recovery Girl examined her for any major injuries as Aizawa was getting mummified by bandages .

"Well apart from the minor cuts from the glass, there isn't any serious injuries thanks to Bakugo." She said as she left to her office, Reese sighed in relief.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm guessing that you know this girl from somewhere, don't you?"

Reese chuckled nervously, "Always straight point, aren't we Aizawa? Well to answer your question, yes I do, she is not from this world but from another called Earthland along with Natsu. Her name is Lucy Heartfilla who is capable of doing Celestial spirit magic and Earth make magic, if she does have any other abilities then I don't know what it is." She then glanced at Lucy with a worried expression plastered on her face, "Though the one I don't understand is that how did she get to Earth without me-"

Her eyes then widen, Aizawa didn't take this as good news, "Alright, translate to English (or Japanese...whatever), what is it?"

She gave out a deep breath, "The only other reason is that she got sucked into a rouge portal which could damage a normal human being badly."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, she's not normal?"

She nodded, "From where she's from she is what you call a mage who have magic abilities which are either taught or born with, depending on how strong willed you are will suffice the damage the rouge portal. Since Lucy is quite strong ,from my personal view, then I'm guessing-"

"Guessing?" He crossed his arms.

Reese growled at the heavily under eyed bagged man with an annoyed expression, "Estimating, that only her memories and her physical age appearance have been damaged." A sudden memory of when the group first arrived at Hogwarts flashed in her mind as she smiled fondly at that, "By the way, haven't we discussed about not interrupting me?"

Aizawa shrugged as he walked away and gave Reese a wave, "Whatever, by the way your gonna introduce yourself not me so you're gonna have to come up with some kind of back story for her. Her uniform is behind the curtains." He then disappeared around the corner.

"Stupid...caterpillar boy," She stopped when she heard groaning behind her, guessing it was Lucy.

She turned around and saw her rubbing her head, looking around the room in confusion, "Where am I?" She looked at Reese, "Who are you?"

 _'Looks like my suspicions were correct...'_ She smiled, "My name is Reese Dragneel, a teacher at UA High, you are currently in the emergency room due to the fact that you fell out of the sky. Do you remember anything about yourself? Or why you're wearing a black glove on your right hand?"

She scratched her head in confusion, "Besides that my name is Lucy Heartfilla, I use Earth Make and Celestial magic but that's it really."

"Quirk."

"Huh?"

"We actually 'don't' have magic here, I think what you're referring to is what we call quirks, abilities which give us extended power from the human capabilities." Reese explained.

She looked at the clock on the wall, "How long have I been here for?"

She placed her hand on her chin, "Around about two to three days or so, for a person who fell out of the sky that wake up time was quite impressive." She complimented.

She then looked at her with a worried expression on her face, _this is going to be more difficult than I originally thought it would_ be... She let out a deep sigh, "Well it looks like I have to work with this. Since we 'don't' know that much about your past we're gonna have to let you join the school."

She then summoned a credit card out of thin air which scared the fuck out of Lucy (excuse my language...not).

"T-the hell?! How did you do that?!" She asked Reese, pointing her finger at her in an accusing manner.

She blinked blankly at her then made an 'o' shape with her mouth, "It's apart of my quirk which is supposed to be a secret, at least for now."She murmured the last part under her breath.

Lucy tilted her head at Reese owlishly but then shook it off, Reese then placed the credit next to her bedside table, "Your uniform is behind the curtains, I placed your credit card here so you don't lose it easily."

Now Lucy was confused, "What's a credit card?"

Reese stared at her dumbfounded then remembered that most of her memories were erased, "A credit card is basically a card you get from a bank which you can store the acquired amount of money you need in it. Now if you excuse me I need to speak with some people quickly."

She then hurried out of the medical room and popped her head in Class 1A's classroom, "I need to speak to Izuku and Natsu."

Aizawa crossed his arms, "What do you say?"

She gave him a deadpanned look, "Briefly."

He face palmed as he told Natsu and Deku to follow Reese out, both boys confused on what was going on.

 _'With that look on her face this is probably some serious stuff.'_

 _'You think so?'_

 _'I know so.'_

Natsu went up first, "What's up, sis?" Natsu called her sis most of the time due to her hidden identity.

"It's about...Lucy."

* * *

When Natsu and Deku returned, Aizawa continued teaching the class about the History of the Unknown Protester (a real person, search him up), Reese walked in which interrupted the class, again.

"Sup, just wanna let you guys know that you now have a new classmate going you today."

Iida's hand shot straight up, Reese raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

He pulled his arm down and stood up, "Is this new 'classmate' the girl who fell out of the sky recently?"

She nodded ash she she made a motion meaning to get in, then a blond haired girl in the UA school uniform shyly walked in.

People reactions? I'll list them:

* * *

Kaminari and Mineta suspiciously conspiring with each other about probably something perverted about Lucy while Shoji tells them off;

Krishima, Uraraka, Koda, Ojiro, Deku and Sero smiling and waving at her nicely;

Todoroki and Tokoyami giving her a nod, making her know that they've acknowledged her;

Bakugo ignoring her but taking a few glances here an then, visibly annoyed that she got in without the Exam Entrance or recommendation;

Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Tyusu, Mina, Hagakure greeting her with a nice hello;

Aoyama winks at her, not in a flirtatious way;

Krishima and Sato grin widely;

Natsu smiles fondly at her and gives her a thumbs up;

Iida marches up to her while shouting out who he is which then scares her;

* * *

"Hello there fellow classmate!" Iida says as he marches up towards her in a menacing style which makes her squeak in fear, "My name is Iida Tenya-"

Deku then grabs Iida by the arm and whispers in his ear, "You're scaring her."

 _'That is what he does.'_

He looks at Lucy at Lucy and sighs, "Forgive my for my rude introduction. Speaking of introductions, you haven't given yours."

Lucy gulped as she looked to Reese for support only to receive a lazy shrug, she took a deep breath and smiled, "My name is Lucy Heartfilla, my quirks are Earth Make and Celestial. I also have a credit card."

Almost all of the class' jaws dropped, Bakugo fell of his chair which made Natsu snicker. He then immediately got up and glared at Natsu, Deku decided to play along and act his role.

"How can you have two quirks?" He asked.

Lucy placed her hands behind her back, "My main quirk is Celestial but my Earth make plays as my backup just in case my keys get stolen."

Yaoyorozu raised her eyebrows in suspicion, "So your Celestial magic depends on your keys?"

She nodded, Aizawa groaned aloud as he rubbed his temples, "I thought I was teaching a class not an interrogation session."

Reese glared at him, "They're just curious, that's all."

He glared daggers at her back, "Well curiosity killed the cat, alright that's enough. head outside on the training field, we'll be doing quirk training battles."

Bakugo smirked darkly, "I'll have fun crushing you extras under my explosions."

Lucy looked confused at him, wondering why he was like that but stopped when Reese placed a hand on her shoulder and explained, "Don't worry, he is like that most of the time. Maybe you can help change that."

She nodded and followed her classmates to end up at a huge field with marks and scorches from previous training battles, everyone was excited to battle but also nervous who they would go up against.

The students they were most afraid of was Todoroki, Bakugo and Natsu, although Todoroki was quiet and quite well kept to himself he was a formidable opponent who was strong and smart not to mention calm under pressure, Bakugo was the opposite, he was recklessly dangerous with his explosion quirk but he knew how to use it well proving in his hero outfit when he had the idea of using his suit being quite handy for his quirk, then there is Natsu. Natsu was a mixture of both boys, he was reckless and overdoes things almost all the time but in a battle he turns from goofy to serious, he always thinks ahead of his opponent and doesn't underestimate them. He knows how to combine his moves together which proves he is not a total moron. (Author hears an angry battle cry from the distance while she hides under the desk along with her computer...not, face me biatch!)

Reese walked to the middle of the field and puts her hands on her hips, "Aizawa has to do some other work so me and All Might will supervise your battles, first of all no outside help, you can use your quirks to your limits but it will only last ten minutes." With that being said a large silhouette loomed over the students as All Might jumped over them heroically and landed next to her, "The first battle will be Momo versus Sero."

It was a good battle choice but Yaoyorozu won in the end, then it was Krishima versus Kaminari which well take a guess (coughs* Krishima cough*), next Deku vs Tokoyami which became a draw, Uraraka vs Iida which she won due to the fact that running in air won't help that much, Mineta vs Hagakure which was also a draw, then it was Todoroki vs Jirou which Todoroki won, Tyusu vs Mina which was a draw, Ojiro vs Sato a draw, Natsu vs Shoji which Natsu won, Koda vs Aoyama a draw which meant...

"Lucy vs Bakugo."

Gasps was loudly heard among the students, dangerous was an understatement for Bakugo. He didn't care who you were or what age or gender you are, he would go ballistic on any opponent he faced, a growl rumbled in Natsu's throat since he knew that Bakugo would enjoy this battle very much so but he was also worrying about Lucy since all her memories was erased maybe she didn't know how to use her magic. Natsu shut his eyes and prayed that Lucy would be okay.

As Lucy and Bakugo walked towards the training field, Reese raised her arm up and checked if they were ready which they were.

"Now, battle begin!" **(A/N: Why does this remind me of Pokemon? Insert Pokemon battle theme song!)**

Bakugo pushed his weight against the ground as he rocketed towards Lucy with an explosion bursting in his hand which she anticipated and dodged with ease by sliding under him, surprising him, she slid to a halt and took out a golden key.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio and Star Dress: Scorpio form!"

A ding dong chime rang through the air as a bright beam of light shot into the sky which blinded everyone watching, when it was gone Lucy was seen with a different attire and a man who was a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail had a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wore no shirt but has a flower-shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck, he has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs.

Lucy wore a skin-tight outfit, of which vertical stripes run downward, and the back of the outfit leaves her back exposed, as the opening is in form of a scorpion's stinger. The limbs of the outfit are dark-colored, with a wavy stripe running downwards by the side of each limb. The areas such as the shoulders, elbows, knees, legs and forearms are covered in armor plates, of which the forearm gauntlets leave the hands exposed. The waistline is lightly colored, with lines running across the edges, and has a chain with a tail-like protrusion above Lucy's tailbone. She also dons a headband adorned with the Scorpio's zodiac sign on it.

Now obviously Reese informed the celestial spirits of their current situation so they promised not to reveal anything about or related to Earthland, Scorpio stuck his tongue out as he did a peace sign while saying, "We are Wicked!" (I laugh). All of Class 1A's jaws dropped to the ground in complete utter awe of Lucy, she didn't look it but when she reveals Bakugo was the first to snap out of his trance and charged a fist at Lucy which Scorpio caught and sent back while Lucy ran in circles creating a sandstorm making use to Lucy and Scorpio's advantage.

Meanwhile with the audience, Deku was muttering out loud while writing some extreme notes down in his notebook making everyone stare at him with concern, Mineta was grinning widely while rubbing his hands together, probably thinking perverted thoughts, making Tyusu nudge him in the back that triggered a scream. But that didn't distracted the two students from their battle, All Might and Reese were commenting on their skills that they were presenting in this battle.

"This is obviously a battle of strength and agility, although I must say that Lucy has the advantage due to the fact the this particular Star Dress Form specializes in sand giving her the upper hand which lets her to even fly around if she produces enough speed. Her kicks are also on a different level." Reese noted.

"But young Bakugo here has quick eyes and can think up of a plan quite fast, he may not look like it but his goal to become number 1 hero could be achieved if he focused on actually being friendly towards people, otherwise in this battle you could see that Lucy is actually moving from 3 o'clock to 6 o'clock then to 9 o'clock quite quickly so if he times it right then he would be able to catch her off guard and win! Not to mention that Bakugo already took out Scorpio making it a whole lot easier for him." She agreed as what they predicted came to tuition (?).

Bakugo grabbed hold of Lucy's foot which stopped the sandstorm as he slammed her onto the ground then sending her an explosion at her which was a direct hit, when the dust cleared Lucy slowly stood up with a few major injuries and was about to carry on when a whistle was blew meaning the battle was over. Bakugo got out of its battling style and gave out a tsk while Lucy transformed back into her school uniform, she walked over to Bakugo and smiled at him while sticking out her hand, "I really enjoyed that battle, thanks!"

A tint of pink spread across Bakugo's face and turned his head the other way so she wouldn't see his face, "Whatever." He then walked by his classmates who were giving him a strange look so he shouted at them, "WHAT ARE YOU EXTRAS LOOKING AT!?" They shuddered under his murderous glare and turned the other way, whistling like it was a normal day.

But Deku was just shocked for a whole other reason which Natsu then noticed, "Hey Izuku, are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and looked at Natsu wide eyed, "No but I have to say...is it just me or was Kacchan being _nice_ to Lucy?"

 _'Now that you mention it, the whiny bitch was being nice for once in his godsdamn life!'_

 _'Please...for once can you stop swearing in my head for 5 minutes?...Please?"_

 _'No fucking way.'_

That's what really shocked them.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

* * *

 **In the Staff room...**

 **All the teachers from UA and a police officer from the police were all gathered together in a room to talk about the unforeseen events at the simulation joint.**

 **"Our investigators are trying to learn everything they can about this so called league of** **villains, we've made some progress but we can't find anything on this Shigaraki person so far. We've searched all our records for men in their 20s or 30s who are registered on having some disintegration quirk but so far we've come up empty handed, its the same for the warp gate villain Kurogiri meaning that they aren't citizens or they're using alibis which is hard to find either way."**

 **Then the pro hero, Vlad King, spoke up, "So what you're really saying is that we don't know anything."**

 **"We've got to track them down, I shot their ringleader but once he heals up he'll probably try doing something like this again." The pro hero, Snipe, said.**

 **All Might sighed, "What a pain."**

 **Principal Nero noticed his annoyed look, "Is something on your mind?"**

 **He nodded, "The attack on the usj was too bold no sane adult would ever attempted, the ringleader kept monologuing about the reasons he was there and kept bragging about Nomo's many quirks but he never said a word about his own powers but when things didn't go his way he was visibly upset like he was going to throw a tantrum, but what he did dragged me into the fight anyways."**

 **Reese nodded, "I agree, it was a bit foolish for him to show his true power up front instead of keeping them a secret which would give him an advantage, he made immature claims with a straight face. All of this attitude he was showing is similar to a childlike mindset don't you think?"**

 **All Might sighed, "Yes, his behavior was like if he was some sort of spoiled brat."**

 **Vlad King spoke up again, "A child with incredible power!"**

 **Midnight spoke up, "It's possible he never got the court counselling students receive in elementary school."**

 **"Maybe so, it doesn't really matter." Aizawa waved off.**

 **The police officer carried on, "There were 72 villains in total we have arrested who participated in the attack and all have sworn full loyal allegiance to this man child, viewing him as a real villain leader. Criminals are starting to feel pressured after now the world is bringing the keywords that could be why they were so quickly to back such a single minded villain."**

 **Aiwaza placed his bandaged head on his hand, flicking away Reese's poking finger every single time, "Guess that makes sense- Reese, will you stop poking me and get serious?! For someone _your_ age you act real mature."**

 **She retreated her finger and put her hands up in a surrender sign, pouting, "Whatever."**

 **"The police force will continue to expand our search for their base and this league but for now sit tight."**

 **...**

It has been two days since Lucy joined Class 1A and has made loads of new friends like Uraraka, Deku and Natsu although she is still unsure about Iida since he almost scared her half to death, the teachers manged to help her get some money from her credit card which was from America.

Don't get it? I'll explain, while she still had her memories and she was in Evergood they went to Florida (since Evergood is in Florida, sorry just had to) to a bank there and helped her get a credit card to store all her money just in case she might need. Quite helpful now.

Anyways back to the story, today was the day before the Sports Festival and they were all super psyched, all from except from Lucy who didn't know what it was so she asked Deku.

"Well the Sports Festival is basically an event for students in their first years, Class 1A which is Hero Course and Class 1A is another underrated Hero's Course, where all students compete against each other to gain the most points. There are usually 3 rounds where the first one and the third rounds are the independent ones with the second one where you can work as teams." Lucy smiled and thanked him.

When she left, Natsu came from behind the wall he was eavesdropping from with his hands in his pockets and said hey which scared the living daylights out of Deku, screaming so loud that Aizawa complained to them to keep down the partying and went back to sleep in his caterpillar bag in the teacher's room.

"Why did you scare me like that?!" Deku whined, waving his arms around childishly.

He chuckled, "One, it was fun, second, it was funny to see your reaction. I mean come on, you were on the verge of tears so just admit! I can even smell the salty scent coming from your eyes!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No-"

 _'Will you two stop your annoying bickering, we're in school not nursery!'_ Mephilles complained in Deku's mind, ' _Sheesh, I'm in your mind and it's still enough to give me a headache, and I don't even have my own body since I have to share it with you!'_

Natsu noticed he stopped arguing, "Mephilles?"

"Yep. So Natsu, what do you think of the Sports Festival?"

Natsu scratched his chin, "Well everyone has to do it, but even so I think it will be pretty fun. We get to see who is the strongest out of all of us, plus back in Fairy tail we had something like this but it was sort of forced... even so just thinking about it makes me all fired up!"

Deku laughed as they walked towards their classroom together where they saw a crowd gather around there, they looked at each then dived into the crowd to see an enraged Bakugo looking like he was about to murder the purple haired boy who was smugly smirking at him.

"Wow, that student made Kacchan mad..." Deku drifted off while Natsu snorted.

"Its not a talent, anyone can do it but you obviously do it best." Natsu laughed at his joke but stopped when Deku gave him a dead look, "Sorry."

He waved it off and saw Aizawa break up the crowd as Bakugo glared at the purplenette one last time before heading into his class, shoving anyone to the side who was in his way.

 **The next day...**

*BANG*

Slams of locker doors banged against the metal box as the students got ready for the anticipating crowd, Present Mic warmed up his voice.

"Helllooo and welcome everybody to this year's Sports Festival!" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, "Today I will be joined by Eraserhead and the Dark Angel who will be commentating alongside me!"

"Thanks for the intro Mic, all the students are on the field waiting for the first event! Each class will have their own representative meaning Miss Midnight will be choosing for you classes!" She said comically.

Midnight walked on stage and called out Class 1A's representative, "Representing Class 1A is Bakugo Katsuki, please come up!"

Everyone in their heads from Class 1A were screaming internally.

"I'm just gonna say this one time...I'm gonna win this whole thing and become number 1." He said calmly, shrugging off the boos he heard from the other classes.

Natsu sighed, "She could have chosen me or Todoroki, or even Deku but she had to choose Bakugo!"

Deku looked weirdly at him, "Uhh, thanks?...I guess?"

Iida started lecturing Bakugo, making the host a little uneasy, "So what are we waiting for, bring on the Robo Inferno and release the students!" Reese cheered, she then gave the signal which opened the door the students were behind as they ran onto the robot battle ground.

Oh no, these robots were the Arena Trap robot which were the humongous 'unbeatable' robots that only one student that was Deku were able to defeat, a mixture of Class 1A and Class 1B were on the field while Class 1C was giving out brochures and refreshments to the audience. Almost everyone murmured under their breath for what was in front of them.

"Alright kids, on your marks, get set and begin the race!"

Natsu ran in head first as he used his fire to boost his speed then burned a hole through one of the poor unfortunate robots that were in his way, Bakugo soon after blasted at full speed just to beat Natsu exploding robots in his path, Todoroki used his ice quirk to create a floor of ice so he could slide across easily while the others would slip on it but Lucy used her Virgo Stardress form to dig a hole in the ground so she could avoid the ice and the robot obstacles.

When a robot came Todoroki's way, he slid across the ice floor and froze the robot's reaching hand making the ice travel up the robot freezing it completely. When the celestial student popped out of the ground to check if she was on course, her Virgo Stardress wore off while creating Earth Make Stairs to jump up and changed into her Taurus StarDress form then used the momentum as she dived fist first through the robot leaving it shattered behind as she carried on through the course. Then more robots appeared but that didn't faze Todoroki and Lucy.

While the other students stood back in fear, Todoroki took the initiative and froze the robots with ease making them bump into each other and falling in front of the other students, Lucy changed back into her Virgo Stardress and went back to digging into the ground. Deku had to run through the robot infested field, silently hoping that no robots would come his way.

"Wow! Class 1A doesn't waste any movement or time!" Present Mic commented.

This time Aizawa spoke, "They don't just stand around, they are in Class 1A of course."

Reese looked shocked at Aizawa, "You can talk!?"

Fortunately none came his way as he came across a canyon with on a tight rope wire, he gulped loudly and was about to cross but then saw Tyusu leaped above him and landed in the middle before jumping again. Then saw a girl with pink dreadlocks and a jet pack flying over him while he was in the middle of the tight rope.

 **Short time skip because I'm so lazy...**

A pink explosion exploded from behind the, catching all of their attention then saw Deku flying out of it on a large piece from the destroyed robot debris and when he landed on a land mine (?) he bounced back into the air. Natsu noticed that everyone was distracted by Deku suddenly bursting out of the smoke and so took this took his advantage while bursted towards the finishing line at full speed with Todoroki making a path of ice so he could quickly slide across it and Bakugo blasting explosions behind him hot on his trail, Lucy just behind them by using her Earth Make to create columns of earth so she can boost her self and block the path off from the other UA students. Deku surprisingly finished 1st place with Natsu (210), Todoroki (205), and Bakugo (200) finishing 2nd place leaving Lucy (195) to 3rd place.

"All right then, with an unexpected dead heat finish our winner is Izuku Midoriya from Class 1A who will receive ten million points!" Present Mic announced.

"TEN MILLION?!" Everyone exclaims, most of the students all think in their minds about a sinister plan as Deku was drowned in blood lust.

Reese grinned, "For those who weren't able to finish the race in time will not be able to compete anymore since only forty two students are able to compete in the next event, for the lucky students who have finished in time please head to battlefield for the next event which is Calvary Battle!"

"For the Calvary battle, your time limit will be 15 minutes tops to get into teams!" Present Mic states.

Aizawa groans, "Could you two be anymore louder?"

Several students surrounded Bakugo as he was the middle of attention, mainly because one he was in second.

"Let me join your team!"

"Don't you want me in your team?"

Everyone kept talking over each other until Bakugo shouted to everyone to shut up.

"Okay first of all... remind me of all your names and quirks again?"

Everyone looked in shock of Bakugo, "Seriously, I can understand not knowing Class 1B's but his classmates..."

He glared at the person who said that, "Second of all, I want her in my team and not you _extras_." He says as he points at Lucy.

She stands there outside the crowd just looking around and shrugs innocently, she calmly walks towards Bakugo with everyone staring at her shocked with their jaws dropping when she passed by. She stood by his side as Krishima and Sero was also chosen to be on his team, Lucy turned to Bakugo.

"Umm, why did you choose me?" She asked him politely.

"What do you mean?" He harshly but gently replied.

( **A/N: Okay plz don't hate me but... I secretly ship Bakugo x Lucy. I mean come on Natsu has to have some love rivals... but don't worry there will be Bakugo x Krishima, plz tell me what there shipping name is)**

"Why did you choose me to be on your team?"

A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks as he looked the other way, "W-well I saw you in the Obstacle Course and you looked pretty damn strong, not to mention I wanted to grab you first so no certain _fire idiot_ could get to you first." He glared at the certain fire idiot as the he glared back at him, "Plus with your Earth Make quirk we would be able to have a faster advantage against the others, and your aim is pretty accurate as well."

She looked at him blankly then smiled innocently.

"Well thank you Bakugo-san!" He blushed again faced the other way, hiding his face in the shadows so nobody else could see.

 _They might not know it but Bakugo is quite nice once you warm up to him, that is if you can pass by his hot recklessness and the raging at everything/everyone then you can see he is like a angry tsundre chibi!_ Lucy thought

Reese smiled at the little love scene right here, _If only Mira was here then she would be either fangirling or plotting against Bakugo, maybe even both but for a while... that might never happen._

 _So this is the team round but the thing is..._ he looks around him, _no one wants to team up with me since I'm in the lead with points!_

 _This is sad, wait I'm you so does this mean I'm a loner too?! Noooo!_ Mephilles cries in his head which Deku ignores.

Deku desperately taps Ojiro's shoulder, "H-hey, can I join your team?"

Ojiro straightens up and scoots slowly away from Deku in tears, he silently cries to himself until someone taps his shoulder as he looks behind to see Uraraka and Natsu smiling at him.

"What are you guys-"

"We want to be on your team," Natsu cut him off which earned a confused look from Deku, "Since Bakugo is gonna be targeting you more than everyone else I decided to join you team so I can protect you, plus nakama should stick together!"

When he said nakama, the memory of him with Fairy Tail appeared in his mind but he quickly pushed it away.

"But don't you wanna win this whole festival? If you join me,you might not be able to win any points since everyone else is targeting me..."

Uraraka clapped her hands together, "Didn't you hear what Natsu said? Us nakama should stick together!"

Deku was crying waterfalls which made his two friends worry, when he calmed down a girl with pink dreadlocks came over, "Hi there fellow students, my name is Mei Hatsume from Class 1B and I would like to join your team please!"

They looked at her and smiled, "Sure, now we got four people on our team this will boost our chance of winning!" Uraraka said.

"Not to mention we have one of the people who is on equal footing with Kacchan." Deku said while Natsu pouted at him playfully.

"Referring me to be equal with Kacchan is an insult in my eyes," He crossed his arms, he heard by using his dragon hearing Bakugo shivering with Lucy asking if he was alright, "Plus with me on your team I will be able to eat Bakugo's explosions and Uraraka's quirk will help us escape if we get cornered."

They all stare at him blankly, "Were you just saying something...smart?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No I was being tactical, that's totally different!"

They all fell to the ground anime style, _He might be a bit more smarter under pressure and when battling?_ Mephilles defended.

Deku sighed, ' _Let's hope so...'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update!**

 **Review!**

 **Gomenasai~**

 **^3^**


End file.
